


Perhaps To Dream

by JennaUtena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dream-reality confusion, Gen, Merlin/Morgana hinted, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaUtena/pseuds/JennaUtena
Summary: Prompt from the book "Complete the Story" focused on Morgana.Perhaps it was a dream, she thought. Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up. But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where...





	Perhaps To Dream

Perhaps it was a dream, she thought. Perhaps if she pinched herself, she would wake up. But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this dream world where she still had a loving guardian,  a well-meaning pinhead for a brother, a friend in her loyal handmaiden, a mentee in the little druid boy she helped save, and something more—something other than hatred—budding between her and her brother's manservant.

She wanted to stay in this fantastical place where she was consoled for her visions, forgiven for her transgressions, and accepted for her magic. This was where the man she discovered was her father ceased his persecution of all magic users when his son, his son's manservant, her ex-handmaiden, and a band of commoner knights set off on a quest to thwart her and Morgause's latest scheme. They won her back as a bonus when the unassuming servant boy broke the enchantment her loving sister placed on her. Seems he was keeping secrets as well.

She wanted to stay here in this dream Camelot, in this promise of a just and united Albion.

"Alas, it's just a dream," she sighed to her handmaiden, whose grin soured.

Maybe tomorrow she would wake up in the hovel her sister had "procured" for them.

But, for now, perhaps she'll stay in the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The book is really good and helps me when I have writer's block. I think I'll keep posting these ficlets when I get stuck on my other fics.


End file.
